


Ace x Reader

by Bamse



Series: One Piece x Reader Oneshots [3]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamse/pseuds/Bamse





	Ace x Reader

We’re all colour blind at first. Until we meet our soulmate, we only see black, greys, white, and the visible colour of his/her soulmate’s eyes.

For example, if someone’s eye colour is green, his/her soulmate can only see objects that are or are shades of green. However, if they put in special coloured contacts, then the soulmate will see that colour.

Although people can truly be colour blind, even after they met their soulmate, they’ll always be able to see the true eye colour of his/her soulmate.

And if one’s soulmate dies, their world will be void of all colour aside from their soulmate’s natural eye colour.

Your soulmate, apparently, has black eyes, and never put in contacts. You put in every colour of contacts in, so your soulmate can experience colours in case something happened to you, or you two never ended up meeting. But you, on the other hand, saw the world no differently than a truly colour blind person.

Honestly, you’ve begun to hate this soulmate business. A couple years ago, you’d met up with your friends and a group of other people, introduced by one of your friends, Robin. She’d found her soulmate in that group of friends. His name was Franky, who had wild, supposedly blue hair.

So did two other of your friends, Nami and Boa, and from the moment the two groups met, she could see colour. For Nami, a man named Sanji with supposed blond hair and blue eyes, and for Boa, a man named Luffy.

Although, two pairs of soulmates finding each other at the same time wasn’t the most peculiar thing. 

Ace, one from the other group, had found their soulmate, but none from your group had. 

“Maybe you met them before, and you didn’t know, and it was to subtle to notice?” you ask.

“I mean, not impossible,” he agrees. “Mine put in all of the coloured contacts, so I’d already seen colour. But I don’t think so, it was kind of a surprise to have all the colours flashing suddenly.”

You nod. “Is it nice?”

“Colours?”

You hum yes.

“Yeah, it’s pretty amazing. Not just one colour, but all of them—it’s so colourful!”

You giggle. “Expected from colours.”

“Yeah, good point.” He chuckles and gives a goofy grin.

“I wish mine would put in some contacts,” you say wistfully. You rest your chin on your palm, thinking of what colours look like.

Ace smiles at your figure. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll meet him someday, and you’ll see all of them! And fall in love and live happily ever after,” he assures. A quick, nearly unnoticeable pang strikes through his chest as he comforts you.

“Ya think so? Maybe they passed before I got to meet them,” you say sadly.

Bringing you into a hug, he denies it. “Doubtful, you just haven’t got out there enough. Besides, even if that was the case, you’ve got me.” He pauses. “And everyone else.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” You smile and hug him back.

____

As the movie plays, you lie on your stomach side by side with Ace on your bed eating popcorn.

“(Y/N)?”

You hum, prompting him to continue.

“I love you.”

You swallow, a faint pink painting your cheeks. You turn to look at him.

“I know, it’s wrong, and it’s not supposed to be like that. But… I do. I love everything about you—your laugh and smile, your wishful eyes when you daydream about colours, when everyone around you has found someone, you still push forward! And the little things, too, like when you rub your palms when you’re nervous or doodle on to-do lists,” he says quickly. “And—”

“Me too,” you say, cutting him off. “I love you too. I… i was gonna tell you anyway, but yesterday, I went to get that new test they made. To see if you’re truly colour blind? I am.”

He looks at you and offers a lopsided grin. “You don’t think…”

“I think exactly that,” you say, looking at the freckled male. “And… I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I dunno, I just feel that if I wasn’t colour blind, you could’ve avoided that stress about your soulmate,” you reply, looking away.

He sits up and wraps his arms around your waist, picking you up and letting you sit on his lap as he hugs you tight with his face burrowed into your neck. 

“No need to apologise,” he assures, kissing your cheek.

You smile and wrap your arms around him. “Thanks, Ace.”

He hums in response, the vibrations sending shivers through your spine for a moment, giving Ace an idea.

He unwraps his arms and leans back before shooting his hands strait for your waist, tickling you so much you immediately break into laughter and collapse onto him, head falling onto his chest.

“Ace! S-stop!” you manage to yell between fits of giggles.

“No way,” he says, laughing himself.

He finally stops, leaving you to try to regain your breath. He kisses your head, smiling. “Alright, I’m done. Nap time.”

“Wait, what?” Before you can get an answer, you hear snores emitting from your freckled lover. You snuggle into his chest and follow suit, a wave of sleepiness washing over you.


End file.
